Forbidding Refuge
by hpchic03
Summary: Harry Potter has been imprisoned most of his life for being a rare magical creature, until Lord Voldemort, ruler of the Slytherin Empire, releases him from isolation.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The air was wet in the cool hallway. Torches were lit, casting deep shadows on the wooden doors that lined the passage. No natural light could be seen, for there were no windows. Heavy wooden doors were spaced every five feet on each wall, along the entire length of the corridor. Booted footsteps echoed on the stone floor.

_Fourth door on the right_, the shadowed figure mentally reminded himself. A shiver ran through his body. His reaction was normal considering his errand. The people kept in this ward were _disturbing_. He hated coming down here. _The Pit_… the other soldiers called it. His comrades fought to evade this duty. Most of the time, it was a punishment.

Obligation pushed instincts aside to complete his task, commitment to his king. He was ordered to retrieve a ward from _The Pit._ He stepped up to the specified door and took a deep breath. The handle turned easily. They were never actually locked as there was no doorknob on the inside. Only one from the hall could open it. No one dared try unless ordered to. His sword already unsheathed and ready, he pushed.

The heavy door creaked loudly in the silent corridor. The five by five room was dimly lit with a single candle encased by glass. It would never burn down,_ magic_, he realized. A chamber pot and basin filled with fresh water sat on one side of the room. A single cot was fixed to the floor along the right wall.

His quarry lounged on the makeshift bed watching him lazily. Bright green eyes peered curiously through midnight black bangs. The lithe body was covered only in short, worn soft pants, leaving the pale chest exposed. The figure moved slowly as he sat up. He really was a beautiful specimen. The soldier gulped. An elegant hand reached up to push a stray lock of messy hair behind his ear. A pink tongue darted between plush lips. The soldier inhaled sharply and his eyes slid closed only for a moment. It was long enough.

He was flat on his back the next second, with the wind knocked out of him. The soldier grabbed a bare ankle as it passed, and the would-be escapee landed with a thump. The guards must have heard the scuffle. Two men entered a second later with their batons drawn.

"Don't!" the soldier yelled, momentarily halting their progress. "He must remain unharmed. Subdue him, you imbeciles!"

Regardless of the boy's unnatural strength, they managed to restrain him, one guard actually sitting on him. The boy's beauty turned feral as he bucked uncontrollably, attempting to dislodge his attackers. The soldier pulled a syringe from his pocket and fumbled to stick the wriggling body. Finally, he managed and the squirming stopped. Brilliant green orbs closed slowly.

The guards sighed audibly. The soldier heaved himself up off the floor with a grunt. All three men looked down at the limp body. His dark hair was even more disheveled and the bangs had parted revealing his forehead. A thin lightning bolt shaped scar was visible. The soldier knew it was the only mark on the agile body. It was a mark of ownership. The entire reason he was down here in the first place.

The soldier picked the boy up and gently cradled the body to his chest. Turning, he walked out, hoping he would never have to return.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It had been a very long time since he had been outside his prison. As he slowly returned to consciousness, he noticed the movement first. Instantly, he recognized the sway of the carriage. Every bump in the road jostled his body slightly. The uncomfortable rocking was worth it though. He was actually _outside_.

Nostrils flared slightly, as he gently sniffed the air. Someone was with him. He peeked an eye open hesitantly and looked straight into hard onyx eyes. Lank dark hair framed his narrow face. His large nose was slightly crooked, probably from an improperly healed break. Lines wrinkled his chin creating a permanent looking frown. A dark eyebrow rose, as the passenger was scrutinized.

"Are you hungry?" His fellow traveler asked with a slight sneer in his voice. He decided it fit the man, he probably did it often.

He did not reply. Instead he sat up, stretching his stiff muscles. He heard a disdainful sigh before observing the carriage curiously. The interior was blood red. The seats were slightly squashy, to help smooth the rough path. Shades were drawn over the windows, but strips of sunlight were shining along the edges. He wanted to look outside. It had been so _long_.

His hand crept tentatively towards the shade, until it was suddenly caught in a strong grip. He growled lowly and snatched the hand back. He brought it close to face, inspecting. As green eyes met black, he gave a self-soothing lick where the grasp had been too tight. The other's eyes narrowed before pulling a loaf of bread from a side satchel.

"Eat," was instructed sternly and the boy did, with only a slightly contemptuous sniff beforehand.

For all the convincing it took, the boy was obviously hungry. Almost before he was finishing one piece, another was being ripped apart and shoved into the small mouth. Green eyes watched him cautiously the entire time. He could tell the fey creature was obviously wary of him. For good reason too, he was, after all, a complete stranger. _At least he's not a complete fool_, he thought.

When he was sent on this mission, with instructions directly from his Lord, he was unsure as to the exact nature of the task. He knew he would be retrieving something extremely important to his master. _Precious_, was the word his Lord used. Kept busy constantly, he had looked forward to the slight vacation. He enjoyed the travel, stopping occasionally to gather rare plants for his pleasure.

Brewing had become a hobby when he was a young boy. A potions master from the castle heard about his natural talents and he became an apprentice at twelve. It developed as he got older. He was now one of the most respected masters in the kingdom. His skills were renowned, and kept him in his Lord's good graces.

Rarely, was he required to leave the serenity of his laboratories. So it came as a great surprise when he was summoned and given this assignment. He had not understood then, but he did now.

He knew the boy, more accurately; he knew the boy's father and mother. He had hated them, when they were alive. But he could not afford to hate this boy. His Lord obviously had intentions towards

"Harry!" He snapped, compelled to stop the mesmerizing licks. It worked. The boy's head snapped up and the jade eyes narrowed. Even after six years, the boy obviously still remembered his name.

He cleared his throat slightly, ignoring the answering growling rumble. "My name is Severus Snape. You will do as I tell you, quickly and efficiently, and I expect our trip will be as painless as possible." There, introductions and instructions were made, now he could ignore the boy for the remainder of the journey.

The boy, Harry, cocked his head to the side. Severus thought he looked quite innocent with his wide eyes. He tried to ignore Harry. If the brat had a question, then he could very well ask it. Severus knew the boy had not spoken in over six years, but decided it was time for him to start again.

Harry opened his mouth, and Severus thought he might speak. All that came out though, was a mewling grumble. Severus sighed and gave up. He took out a book and began to read, trying to ignore Harry as he resumed his cleaning licks.

Several days later, Severus was ready to drown himself or strangle his fellow passenger. Harry still had not spoken. Instead, his almost animal instincts caused Severus' short temper to be pushed to the limit. The constant licking made his left eye tick. The scratching caused the vein in his temple to throb. And the unconscious sensuality of the boy made his hands twitch.

He wanted to touch the son of his most hated rival. Severus wondered what was wrong with him. The thought itself was appalling. He could not forget that his Lord would kill him on the spot should something inappropriate happen. Why had he been given this assignment? Perhaps he had angered his master. Maybe it was a test. Severus did not know. He sighed heavily. It made the licking pause and Severus saw the boy look questionably towards him. Severus suppressed a groan at the large confused eyes looking towards him, and then stared pointedly at his book once again. He only hoped they would make it back home without anything unfortunate happening.

Luck must have been on Severus' side. They reached the border to the kingdom within two days and had one more day before they reached Hogsmeade. Besides having to constantly rein his libido in, nothing too unseemly had occurred.

When the carriage stopped, to give the horses rest, Severus would explore their surroundings. He stretched his legs and generally examined the plant life in the area. Harry would wander about, sniffing and touching, everything. He meandered until Severus called him back. He had a way of looking at everything, like it was the first time ever. It struck Severus hard. This was the first time Harry had seen anything, besides the inside of his cell, for most of his life. Severus felt a slight pity for the boy, before he squashed it ruthlessly. He did not want pity from others; neither did he want to pity others. Though, he did empathize with the boy. He had a difficult transition ahead.

One aspect that did make his life more difficult was Harry's flat out refusal to wear proper clothing. When they brought Harry to him, he had worn nothing but a pair of tiny shorts, which looked to have been outgrown at least a year before. Severus presented several articles for the boy to try. All he received was a baffled look, the messy haired head cocked slightly to the side. It infuriated Severus. How was he supposed to concentrate on anything, with the sight of the young supple body sprawled out lazily across from him? But no matter how stern he tried to be, the boy simply would not wear the trousers and loose fitting shirts. One thing was clear to Severus, when they finally arrived, heads would definitely turn.

They were very close now. "Harry," Severus called for his attention. He pointed out the carriage window. "Hogsmeade is just up on that hill. Hogwarts is our destination."

Harry leaned a bit out the window. Severus had to restrain himself from snapping at the boy. He had that bright eyed look, watching the country side pass by. The boy was so innocent, the 'come hither' look, Severus knew, was completely unintentional. But it was so compelling.

"We'll be arriving soon," Severus informed the boy. He sat back in his seat, opening his book once again.

Severus nearly fell off his seat, when he heard the whisper, "Where?" The voice slightly surprised him. He expected hoarseness, from disuse. Instead, it had the same child-like innocence that the boys' eyes contained. Overall, it was extremely pleasant.

Severus cleared his throat slightly before answering. "We crossed the boarder to Slytherin yesterday." He saw Harry's eyes widen. No doubt he was told stories as a child about the evils of Slytherin. Severus continued, "We're going to Hogwarts Castle, which is in Hogsmeade, Slytherin's capital city." Harry nodded his head thoughtfully, and then turned to once again to look out the window.

If Severus had expected any more speech from the boy, he would have been sorely disappointed. The hours passed slowly. Finally, the city came into view. They rode along the dirt path. Green grass and rolling hills were seen along their right. The forbidden forest stood tall and eerie along their left. One rarely entered the forest. He had lived in Hogsmeade his entire life, and Severus had never heard of anyone actually returning from there.

Severus saw Harry's eyes practically light up when his gaze turned on the city. Hogsmeade, being one of the largest known cities, was an impressive sight. Hogwarts sat at the center of the city, though the extensive grounds around the castle itself, made the area widespread. From beyond the city's boundaries, Hogwarts' high towers overlooked the entirety of Hogsmeade and the land beyond. Severus would sometimes journey to the top just to watch the city's bustle.

The entrance into the city was gradual. While most cities had an outer wall with only one entrance into the city itself, Hogsmeade was different. The castle and its grounds had a huge outer wall with an enormous gate. The founders of Hogsmeade had designed it specifically this way. As the city became more populated, there was no barrier to prevent growth. The bustling markets were located closer to Hogwarts Castle. Most of the wealthier merchants and nobles lived in this area.

The exterior of the city was more spread out. Wooden houses dotted the land, farms obviously attached. In this area, the actual city limits were not clearly defined. The city itself was huge, and growing larger every day.

As they drew closer to Hogwarts, Severus found it difficult to keep Harry inside the carriage. Half his body was actually leaning out the window, looking at everything. He gazed at the servants in the fields with amazement. Children ran about laughing and playing. Wonder filled his eyes at the sight.

Severus gave a self-depreciating sigh and knocked on the roof of the carriage. Harry turned to stare at him curiously. As the carriage slowed to a stop, Severus put on his outer cloak. He held one out for Harry. He received a blank look in return.

"Put it on," Severus instructed, "and we'll walk the rest."

Harry sniffed disdainfully, but accepted the cloak. Apparently, clothes were something he was willing to endure, but only if he received something in return. Severus saw the eagerness on his face at the prospect of inspecting everything closer. He looked at the cloak with slight confusion and Severus helped him put it on with only a slight scowl.

They stepped out into blinding sunlight and the hectic bustle of the market. People moved about them quickly and efficiently. Severus was thankful that Harry's cloak had a hood. Harry, he knew, would draw notice. Severus hoped his own obvious sour demeanor would deter anyone curious.

He turned, planning to tell Harry to stay close. The boy was already ten paces away from himself, eagerly enthralled with the product at the nearest booth. Severus practically snarled and marched over to the boy. He gained a firm grip on the thin arm and steered the boy further up the street. All the while, he spoke furiously, "- disappeared. My Lord would be most displeased to find out I had lost you -".

Harry tuned the rant out. He took in everything. He tilted his head up slightly and sniffed the air. His keen ears focused on the overall sounds, but sometimes focused on one specific conversation or noise. Harry had never seen, heard, nor smelled so much – _life_, in his entire existence. It was amazing and exhilarating and down right _terrifying_ all at once.

Was he getting a brief taste of what living could be like, only to be forced to return to his cell? The thought was too awful to imagine. At least before, Harry had never known what he was missing. Even before his cell, he did not remember leaving the house much. His Uncle had been embarrassed to tell people they were related, always calling him abnormal. Harry hoped he did not have to return to his cell - or his Uncle.

Harry decided that he liked Severus. He would not mind if he would have to stay with him. Harry knew how Severus felt about him. Harry did not have empathic abilities, regardless of what many people believed about his kind. But, he could smell strong emotions, sort-of. When Severus was particularly annoyed, Harry could scent the tension in the air. He knew Severus was often irritated with him, but did not despise him. _And,_ he was letting Harry go _outside_. The man must like him, at least a little.

Harry found the people moving about their daily business fascinating. He does not remember ever experiencing this feeling. The overwhelming joy of being outside his cage had worn off slightly in the past couple of days travel. Now he realized it returned in full. Harry wondered if he would always feel this way. This sense of freedom.

They continued through the merchant district of Hogsmeade. Harry assumed Severus was a well known man, because many people nodded their heads in acknowledgement towards him. Harry saw many things he had never seen before. Stands set up with food, such as fruits Harry had never dreamed of. Clothes that looked so soft he wanted to rub his body on them. He restrained himself though; Harry assumed Severus would not like that. There were tools and other knickknacks that he had seen in books as a child. Anything that Harry could imagine was apparently sold somewhere in the area.

They were very close to Hogwarts now. The huge outer wall was at least twenty feet high. Enormous wooden gates were guarded by men in black uniforms. A large S in the center of a coat of arms stood out proudly on the chest of their breast plates. Harry assumed it was Slytherin's emblem. The castle beyond was very grand, especially to Harry.

Harry turned his attention towards Severus as he began speaking, "Hogwarts Castle is one of the oldest standing structures. There are four wings. The north wing houses the royal family, currently My Lord. Servants stay in the south wing. Guest quarters are in the west wing, and advisors, such as myself, and their families are located to the east wing." Harry listened attentively. Hogwarts was apparently going to be his new 'home'. He wondered where his room would be.

"There are over two-thousand different rooms in the castle, not including the dungeon." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his face paled dramatically. Severus noticed the change in pace, and turned to face the boy. He took in the pale complexion, and the drawn features on the boy. "What is it?" Severus asked more gently than he thought possible.

"Will I…" Harry trailed off, and looked down. Severus waited impatiently. Harry took a deep breath and continued in a hurried whisper, "will my room be in the dungeons?" he asked.

Severus' brow furrowed in confusion before he understood. "No," he reassured the boy forcefully, "it is my understanding that you are a guest. Although, you will not be able to leave the castle unsupervised." He added thoughtfully.

Harry let out a relieved sigh. As long as he could go out at all, that was fine with him. They continued their trek towards the castle in silence. Severus was reluctant to upset Harry again. When he felt more secure, they would tour the castle.

The grounds themselves were fairly empty. Normally, the ladies sat under the trees and socialized. Today was warm enough that the inhabitants of the castle had apparently retired indoors to avoid the heat. A group of soldiers could be seen across the grounds practicing their arms. A couple made their way on horse-back towards the stables to the right, which looked tiny at their distance.

Finally, they reached the doors to Hogwarts. Soldiers milled about, halfheartedly guarding its' entrance. Severus barely gave them a passing glance. Harry, however, moved closer to his guardian. The man noticed his nervousness, and gave him a gentle push into the entrance hall. The doors stood open and the entrance hall itself was larger than most rooms Harry had seen in his life. Light poured through the stained glass windows. A banner with the Hogwarts crest hung on the wall opposite the entrance. It represented all four nations in the empire. Slytherin's banner hung underneath it. There was little furniture, and Harry could see corridors branching off from the room. A large set of doors were situated to the right of him.

They turned left and moved down a fairly open corridor. Paintings hung along the walls, situated between doors. Harry wanted to inspect the murals, but obediently kept up with Severus' quick pace. He did not know where they were going, but he knew it would be easy to get lost.

Severus moved with purpose through the hall, glancing backward periodically to reassure his charge did not lag behind. They were moving towards his chambers. His Lord had not been specific in his instructions for when they returned. Weaving through the intricate halls and into the castle proper, they finally reached his rooms. Pushing the door open, Severus ushered Harry inside.

"Make yourself at home," Severus instructed him, "I'll call for tea."

While Severus busied himself in what Harry assumed was the kitchen. He inspected the potion masters' rooms. The door from the corridor lead into the sitting room. It had an elaborate brick fireplace in the far left corner of the spacious room. The walls were painted a dark blue with tan accented furniture. A worn looking armchair sat in front of a deep mahogany desk which had stacks of organized papers. Harry was overall surprised by the room's coziness.

Severus returned to the sitting room holding a tea set. He watched the boy inspect the room curiously, while he busied himself with pouring the tea. Once finished, he cleared his throat to attract the boy's attention. Harry turned bright eyes on him, and Severus motioned the already poured cups.

Harry cautiously approached and perched on the worn sofa. He watched Severus as he drank his tea. Severus found it disconcerting to be inspected so closely. The only person he ever felt this uncomfortable with was his Lord.

Clearing his throat again, he announced, "After tea, I must go to my Lord. You will remain here and have a bath. I will send someone to help you." Harry nodded. After Severus drained his cup, he strode to the door. He looked back one last time at the boy and wondered what would become of him.the creature. He could not anger his master, by judging the individual sitting across the carriage casually licking his fingers clean; like a dog would his paw.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Harry surreptitiously watched Severus leave the room. The man was nervous. Harry could smell it, and it made him wary. Deciding there was nothing to do but follow his guardian's directions; Harry went in search of the washroom.

There was a door, slightly ajar, next to the walkway into the kitchen. Harry decided to try that room first. He almost made it there, when a knock resounded through the room. He turned towards the door that lead to the corridor, but it was already opening. Anxious, Harry dove swiftly behind the sofa, and cautiously peeked around it.

A boy entered the room. He had the brightest orange hair that Harry had ever seen. He was tall, much taller than Harry, and had gangly limbs. His clothing looked worn, but well cared for. He carried several soft looking items in his arms. As he turned and faced the sitting room, Harry noticed the boy had a smattering of freckles on his friendly looking face.

"Hallo?" The boy called out hesitantly and his face contorted in confusion. Harry realized the boy must be looking for him. The boy took a few slow steps into the room. He almost reached the sofa and Harry decided he would have to show himself. He cautiously peaked his head over the top of the sofa and the boy jumped.

"You scared me," he accused and scowled slightly. Harry just continued to gaze at him and the boy slowly relaxed. "Right," he announced, "I'm Ron Weasley. I'm supposed to help you with your bath."

Harry realized the boy, Ron, was nervous. He was rocking back and forth on his heals. Ron seemed nice enough, and he was there to help. Harry could not sense any ill-intent from the boy. Taking a deep breath, he moved slowly from behind the couch. Ron relaxed marginally.

"Follow me, then," Ron instructed and headed to the door Harry had assumed was the bathroom. Harry followed Ron dutifully. The bath was done in the same tan as the furniture of the sitting room. Harry assumed that Snape must really like the color; he wondered if the bedroom was the same. He shook his head attempting to focus his thoughts. Ron was already busy filling the bath and adding what looked like perfumes to the water.

Harry noticed the walls of the bathroom were tan, along with all the accents, including the towels and fluffy rug that lay in front of the tub. There was a large window above the deep sunk-in tub. Harry gazed out of it longingly. Sighing, he shrugged out of his robe, leaving him in just his shorts, and watched Ron work.

Once Ron finished with the water, he turned back to Harry. Ron blushed a bright red when he saw Harry. Harry thought it looked funny with his very red hair.

Ron mumbled something that Harry could not understand then cleared his throat. "Your bath is ready. I brought some clothes for you." Harry did not understand exactly why Ron was avoiding looking at him. He shrugged and began pulling his shorts off. Ron let out an undignified squeak and quickly left the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

Harry stepped into the warm water and sighed in relief. It was nice being able to bathe again. While in prison, he never washed himself. He would wake up every morning and just feel clean. He assumed it was magic. Mostly, Harry was grateful that he was clean. He had discovered pretty quickly after being brought there, that most of the prison's day to day routine functioned on magic. The chamber-pot magically emptied itself. His room was kept clean, though no one ever came into his cell. His food automatically appeared at certain times in the day and magically disappeared once he had finished.

Harry's life at the prison was not hard by any means. He vaguely remembered a time before that had been much worse. A large man haunted his dreams sometimes. He remembered feeling very small and terrified. He would wake occasionally covered in a cold sweat and barely breathing. He could still feel the ghostly hands threaded around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Harry understood that things could have been worse, and at one point were.

For all of its comforts, Harry could not find it in himself to be happy. It did not matter how horrible his life had been before. The confinement of the prison alone drove Harry mad. He was unsure why, but the outside world called to him. At times, he heard the voices of the guards in the corridor. No one ever came to see him though. Knowing they were out there agitated Harry deeply. He would pace the length of his room for hours, hoping that someone would come. Harry had given up that hope long ago, when suddenly everything changed. He was free from the prison. If the man, Snape, was to be believed, he would not be forced to return. Harry only wondered what the price of his freedom would mean in the end.

As Severus stepped out of his room, he breathed out a deep sigh of relief. It was a second later that he was moving through the halls of the castle towards his Lord's private study. He could not help contemplating the reason behind the boy's presence. The question had been plaguing his mind since he was assigned this mission. What did the Lord want with the boy? Perhaps his curiosity would be satisfied today.

He passed several servants on his way, all of which quickly ducked out of his way. Finally, he reached the corridor to the Lord's private rooms. Several guards were milling about outside the door, while a couple of nobles were awaiting an audience with the Lord. The guard standing closest to the door eyed him for a second before waving him forward. As he opened the door, Severus took a deep breath and entered the room.

The large ornate fireplace stood to his right, currently unlit. Severus could not help glancing into the emerald eyes of the large snake carved into stone. It never failed to send a mental shiver down his spine. It was well known that their Lord was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and the heir shared in his ancestor's obsession with snakes. Purposely turning away, he glanced to the other side of the room. Sunlight poured in from the large windows that lined the entire wall. It had a beautiful view of the grounds and country side beyond.

Severus focused his gaze on the man sitting behind the large mahogany desk. Dark hair covered his eyes as he was bent slightly forward, obviously focused on a stack of official looking papers. The broad shoulders were hunched slightly. Severus thought he looked unapproachable and somewhat intimidating. The Lord made it a habit of appearing intense, Severus knew. The people of Slytherin, along with the other kingdoms, feared him, yet they yearned for his control. He was well known for being fair towards his people, yet harsh on those who opposed him. Severus stood in front of the desk, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. _No one_ interrupted the Lord.

After what seemed like an age to Severus, the Lord looked up. Severus' eyes locked with his Lord's. The deep brown eyes were rimmed with a blood red. The Lord's eyes were well known throughout the world. Many could not, or would not, meet their gaze for longer than a second. Severus bowed briefly and murmured a quiet and respectful, "My Lord."

The Lord nodded briefly towards the chairs situated in front of the desk and settled back in his own armchair, regarding Severus coolly. Severus sat and was hard pressed not to fidget. "Your mission was a success?" The Lord's voice was deep and commanding. A simple question, yet the tone brooked no room for hesitation.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied. The Lord's mouth curved into a satisfied smirk. Severus continued, "He is currently in my chambers. I sent Weasley in to help him bathe."

The Lord sat back and with a look of consternation on the chiseled features, before he relaxed a second later. "Good, good, Severus. I want to meet the boy," the Lord announced. "Not yet, though," he mused, "I want to observe him for a bit first." He lapsed into a contemplating silence. Severus did not interrupt, but he was even more curious about the boy's importance.

The Lord got up and paced to the window. He stared out onto the grounds still in silence. "I want you to be in charge of the boy for now Severus," he instructed. Severus just barely contained his sigh. _Wonderful_, he thought, _even more time wasted with the brat_.

"Yes, my Lord," he instead answered dutifully.

"Take him outside, let him explore the grounds, but don't allow him to wander off. I will personally find a tutor for him, but until then, just make sure he is comfortable and content with the palace. He is your main priority for the moment."

The Lord turned and gazed into Severus' eyes, making it clear how important this trust meant.

"I understand."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. I borrowed them from J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Three

Severus heard the door click shut quietly behind him. He sneered at the others still waiting in the hall. They would be lucky to even see the Lord. He grumbled silently about the task his Lord gave him. He would undoubtedly do exactly as his Lord asked, but he was no babysitter. Severus could not pretend to like children, and Harry made him feel…_uncomfortable_.

By the time he reached his quarters, Severus had to take a deep breath before entering. He pushed the heavy wooden door open and immediately knew something was amiss. Ronald, the boy Severus normally called on for errands, was hidden behind his sofa, obviously ducking the objects being thrown from the bathroom. Severus counted to ten before moving a step, knowing he would need all of his patience before dealing with the disaster.

Ronald turned and gave him a pleading look once Severus made his presence known by slamming the door shut. Severus caught a towel before it could hit him in the face, and crossed to the bathroom in angry strides, stepping over bath soaps as he went. His breath caught at the sight of the boy.

Harry was completely naked. His pale chest was heaving with anger and the bright green eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears. The dark hair stood completely on end. His whole body glistened from the water dripping from the flawless skin.

Gathering himself, Severus put on the most fearsome glare he could muster. "_What_ is the meaning of this tantrum?" he asked in his deadliest voice. Harry crossed his arms stubbornly, and looked away.

"Sir?" the tentative voice spoke.

Severus turned to Ronald, who had peeked his head in the bathroom and was looking everywhere but the sullen Harry.

"I tried to help him get dressed," Ronald explained, "he didn't want to put the clothes on."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Harry," he attempted to soften his voice, "you remember our discussion about clothes. You must wear them in public. The only appropriate time to be naked is in the bath itself."

Harry's lower lip quivered slightly, "I can't," he whispered. Severus had to strain his ears to hear. "They hurt, they're hard."

"Ronald," Severus spoke, "go to your mother, and tell her I'll need the softest clothes she can find. Something to fit Harry."

Ronald looked befuddled but left immediately. Severus went to his room and pulled a silk blanket from the linen closet. As he returned to the bathroom, Harry stood at the window. He seemed more relaxed, obviously believing he had won a battle.

"Come here, Harry." Severus commanded. The boy's shoulders were tense as he moved toward Severus, but his motion was so fluid. It was apparent the boy had a natural grace about him. Once he was close, Severus wrapped the blanket around the boy.

Harry sighed with relief, and Severus understood. The boy's skin was sensitive. It was part of the blood that ran through his veins, the creature blood. Severus led the boy out of the bathroom and sat him on the sofa.

"I am going to make tea," Severus announced, "Will you control yourself until I finish?" Harry nodded, but did not say anything, and Severus went to make tea.

Harry watched from beneath hooded eyes as Severus left. He found the man to be very odd. One minute he was harsh, and the next very considerate. Harry rubbed his face into the silky fabric. He had not worn actual clothes in so long that he could not remember what they felt like. They _hurt_. Harry did not remember that, but it was obvious from the harsh shirt that Ron tried to force on him. It hurt his skin, but not the blanket. It was so soft and it smelled like Severus. It was a small comfort.

Harry wished there was a window so he could see outside. The bathroom had one. The grass was so green, and he saw trees in the distance. Harry longed to run, maybe climb one of the trees. He still did not know why he was here. Why had they let him out of his cell? Maybe Severus would let him run.

The man returned shortly carrying a tray. Two cups, a tea pot, and some cheese and crackers crowded the tray. Harry watched Severus poor tea into both cups. He added sugar and milk to one and passed it to him. Harry accepted the cup and sipped it cautiously. His eyes never left the man. He snatched a few crackers and stuffed them all in his mouth simultaneously.

Severus rolled his eyes, but Harry did not understand why. He sat up a little straighter when Severus cleared his throat, rubbing the fabric over his arms in a soothing manner.

"When Ronald returns," Harry scrunched his nose up in disgust at the mention of Ron, the boy was too strange. "You will get dressed and we are going outside."

Harry could barely contain his glee. _Outside_! His mind chanted it in a continuous mantra. He would even stomach the clothes.

"First," Harry quickly focused his attention back on Severus, "I wanted to explain a few things. My Lord has released you from prison, but only he can explain the reasons to you. You will meet him, but I do not know when. He is going to find you a tutor. "

Harry felt a bit puzzled by all this new information. At least he would no longer be in his prison, but at what price. His uncle taught him, from a very young age, that nothing came without a price. Harry learned the hard way, that if you wanted to live in relative comfort, it was a good idea to know what was expected of you. Until Harry knew what Lord Voldemort wanted him for, he would be cautious.

Severus decided the first topic the tutor should cover with Harry were table manners. He made a mental note to mention it to whomever Lord Voldemort decided upon. While at first it appeared the boy was taunting him, now Severus began to realize the quirky eating habits were bred from obviously learned behavior. It was apparent that Harry believed his food would be taken right out from underneath his hands. Severus found himself wondering if the prison made a habit of doing that, or if it stemmed from something else. Once the entire plate was empty, Severus mentally backed out of the murky waters of his curiosity. He knew that Harry could not or would not be able to answer all of his questions.

"Finished?" Severus asked snidely. Harry nodded his head cautiously.

The knock on the door was almost perfectly timed. Ronald poked his head in with a hesitant, "sir?"

Severus beckoned him. Ronald's eyes, he noticed, never left the floor as he handed over the soft shirt and breeches. Harry sniffed the fabric and his nose scrunched a bit. He put them on anyway. Severus turned away as Harry dropped the soft blanket and he noticed the very red blush of Ronald's cheeks.

Severus cleared his throat. "What other duties are you expected to do today?" he asked Ron.

"Uh," Ron said,"just helping my mum with a few things."

"Excellent, Harry needs a companion," Severus explained,"He needs to socialize."

Ron furrowed his brow slightly, as Severus instructed him to escort Harry outside and keep him busy and entertained until Severus came to check on them. Ron nodded then watched Severus give strict instructions for Harry not to leave Ron's side. Harry pouted a little but nuzzled the hand that Severus set on his shoulder before following Ronald out the door.

Ron watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as he led him through the corridors. He was slightly wary of the other boy, but thankful to be let out of his chores for a seemingly easier task. How hard could it be to entertain the younger boy? He hoped Snape would make excuses to his mother. Knowing the type of man he was; Ron knew he needn't worry. Snape just did not forget simple details. Ron wondered if he should try to make conversation with Harry. He had only heard him speak once, and it was only a few whispered words to Snape.

He was brought out of his musing as they neared a side door that exited the castle. A few guards were up ahead, one Ron knew. He was a friend of his older twin brothers. Lee Jordan noticed him and gave a friendly greeting as they approached. Ron felt more than saw Harry move closer to him. He grabbed Ron's sleeve in a tight fisted grip and settled himself right behind the larger boy. Ron reasoned that the guards must make Harry nervous.

Being deliberately friendly and trying to ease Harry's fears, Ron greeted Lee. Although he was slightly older than Ron, they were close to the same height. The black boy's eyes crinkled as he gave Ron a carefree smile and introduced his fellows.

"Ron wants to join our Lord's army when he's old enough," Lee explained to his comrades. Ron flushed slightly embarrassed. "Fred and George's younger brother," he continued. The other two guards looked slightly alarmed at this declaration and he resisted the urge to scowl. The whole family were not trouble makers. His twin brothers certainly made more than enough for the rest of them.

"Who's this then?" Lee questioned next as he tried to lean around Ron for a better look at Harry.

Harry took a step back away from the other boy and Ron was forced to move with him from the grip still on his shirt. Ron realized exactly how nervous the other boy had become. He was breathing slightly faster and his expression was twisting into something fierce, the expression akin to some kind of cornered animal. Lee, he noticed, looked a bit puzzled and wary, and backed away slightly.

"It's alright, Harry," he soothed awkwardly; "Lee's a friend." Harry relaxed minutely and a wary expression replaced the feral one.

Turning back to the guards, Ron explained, "Snape made me a babysitter for the day."

Lee chuckled slightly and looked Harry up and down. "Snape", he commented lightly. Ron wondered exactly how fast this rumor would spread. He knew what Lee meant. It was very odd that Snape was in charge of any child. Snape brewed potions for the Lord, and his social habits were mostly non-existent. In fact, Ron knew that Snape rarely had visitors. The few who did dare to interrupt his solitude always left looking angry or close to tears even.

"Come on," he muttered to Harry as he bid goodbye to Lee and the others. The other boy followed him out the door; his eyes never left the guards.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in all of the scents associated with being outside. They had exited the castle and entered a garden. It was larger than the vaguely remembered Dursley garden by a lot. He felt safer out in the open, it's nature calmed him. He let out a contented sigh and turned his attentions to the plants surrounding him.

Harry felt his eyes soften at the vibrancy of color all around. After being surrounded by grey stone walls for so long, he had forgotten how bright everything could be. It was a feeling he would never again take for granted. There were more different types of flowers than Harry had ever dreamed. He recognized the roses like the ones in the Dursley garden, but all the others were completely unfamiliar. It made them all the more beautiful.

The scents were a bit overwhelming. Every one of the plants smelled sweet, but each was slightly different. It made it difficult to distinguish anything in particular, but that was alright with Harry. He wanted to smell each one to distinguish which belonged to what plant. He felt so happy at this moment.

"What do ya want ta do?" Ron's slightly awkward question brought Harry's attention back to him. The other boy was shuffling in place seemingly uncomfortable. Harry could not understand how Ron could ever feel like that with all this beauty surrounding them.

"Dunno," he returned softly. Harry could see the surprise on Ron's face as his head snapped up at the answer.

"So, you do speak," Ron laughed slightly.

Harry assumed the question was rhetorical, so he did not reply. He returned his gaze to the plants surrounding them. They strolled leisurely through the garden. Ron followed dutifully behind Harry, and they fell silent.

The garden was set up like a maze. Two of the castle's outer walls were on each side of him, but beyond opened into the grounds. Smooth brick made up the paths, with well kept rose bushes and hedges serving as dividers. They came upon several decoratively carved stone benches. Huge painted pots were dotted throughout the entire place. Each seemed to have a different type of snake painted on it. Harry did not think any two of the pots were the same.

The flowers were planted in the pots. Some times the plants were all the same color, or all the same flowers, but in different colors. He was curious if there was a pattern. Someone obviously took good care of them. Harry felt a sort of kinship with whoever did. Being sent to tend to the garden at the Dursleys had been a relief for him. Harry assumed that was also the reason he felt so calm here.

"How old are you?"

Harry jumped a bit at Ron's abrupt question. He felt shy around the other boy. He had not really spoken to another person in so long. The guards never talked to him. Harry could not remember his relatives really speaking to him; unless it was ordering him to do chores. He shuddered a bit at the memories of his uncle screaming at him. He did not think that constituted as decent conversation.

"Fourteen." When he answered, his voice sounded hesitant to his own ears. Ron, he saw, seemed astonished again, which slightly annoyed Harry.

"What is it?" Harry demanded a bit hoarsely, when Ron continued to look befuddled.

"Huh," Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "Just thought you were a bit younger, I'm sixteen." He finished proudly and puffed out his chest a bit. Harry thought he looked silly. Harry turned away to hide a befuddled smile.

"So, why are you staying with Snape?" Ron asked as they continued through the winding paths of the garden. Harry shrugged, he did not know. "Well, where did you come from?"

Harry did not really know that either, but at least he could attempt to answer it. He took a deep breath. Ron was only curious, and probably trying to make conversation. "I lived with my aunt and uncle. I'm not sure what happened to my parents, but I know they're dead. One day, some soldiers came and took me from my aunt's house. I lived in the prison they brought me to until a week ago."

By the end of his account, Harry began to regret saying anything. Ron looked completely horrified.

"You were in prison?" Ron asked aghast.

Harry only nodded.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, he still was not sure. He vaguely remembered his uncle's practically gleeful attitude the day they came and took him away. The first few weeks at the prison, he asked why to anyone that came by. He quit asking after a while.

"That's horrible!"

Ron's adamant proclamation made him feel slightly warm inside. Although Harry had come to accept it, and even doubted he would ever be let out; it still felt good to have someone sympathize about his fate.

Harry turned a small smile towards Ron. Maybe he was not so strange after all.

"I haven't been here for very long, but I like it much better." Harry explained. "Everything is so amazing here, and Severus is a lot better than the guards at the prison."

Ron scrunched his nose up slightly at the mention of Snape. "I don't know about Snape, but you'll like it here. I've lived here my whole life with my family. My mum works in the kitchens and my dad does carpentry here. My brothers already work for our Lord. I've been helping out since I was ten, but I want to be a soldier one day."

The longer Ron spoke, the more curious Harry became. "You have brothers?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, loads. Five older and a younger sister."

Harry looked at Ron wide-eyed. He could not imagine having that many siblings. Although, he could not even imagine having parents, so it made even stranger.

Ron began to tick them off his fingers as he explained, "Bill works in banking. Charlie deals with all kinds of wild beasts in the kingdom. Percy's gotten all stuck up since he started his job assisting to the scribes of our Lord. Fred and George are twins and they joined our Lord's army. Mostly, they've been dealing with the real soldiers' gear and stuff, but it's still better than Percy. I'm next in the line, and I've got chores. I help Snape out a lot too. Then there's Ginny. She works with mum in the kitchens. There's a ton of us but we're all real close."

Harry felt slightly overwhelmed by the time Ron finished. "That's a lot of family," was the only thing he could think to say.

"Yeah, sometimes it gets a bit crowded at home." Ron smiled as he said this.

"Ronald." A stern voice called, "Harry." Both boys turned towards the source of the voice. Severus Snape was walking toward them in his menacing stride.

"We'll be returning now. Ron you're finished today, but come again tomorrow to my quarters at four." Severus commanded.

"See ya, Harry." Ron waved goodbye and headed towards the castle.

Harry watched Ron leave returning Ron's farewell with a small wave. "Follow me, Harry."

As Harry followed behind Severus, he could not help but wonder what was in store for his future.

So, that's chapter three. Thank you to all my reviewers, yall have encouraged me beyond belief. It takes me a long time to write between work, school, and volleyball. Thank yall for being so incredibly patient towards me.


End file.
